Bubblegum Lips
by not-yourdoll
Summary: Her name is Nalani and she takes Santana's breath away. And the way Santana says Nalani's name takes her breath away, she notices it in the way her eyes crinkle in the corner and her chest hesitates for just a moment, as if to act as Santana's wingman, pushing and pointing Nalani to Santana. Santana loves the way Nalani's name fills up her mouth. (Santana/OC)


_**Title:**__ Bubblegum Lips  
__**Author:**__ not-yourdoll  
__**Chapter:**__ One-shot  
__**Word Count:**__ 2,413  
__**Rating:**__ High T or low M  
__**Pairing:**__ Santana/OC  
__**A/N: **__It's 3 in the morning and I have no beta. And no, I haven't read it through; if I do I'll chicken out. About two hours ago, maybe a bit more, I decided I wanted to see Santana have sex with a virgin and to have feels over the fact that Santana has only had casual sex (I'm sure Brittany and her had emotional sex, but they had started as just casual sex partners so it's not the same as emotional from the start). Using my personal experience, so yes, I might've gotten really strongly emotional writing the sex scene, what of it? And if you're curious, I'm imagining Nalani looks something between __this__ and __this__._

Her name is Nalani and she takes Santana's breath away. And the way Santana says Nalani's name takes her breath away, she notices it in the way her eyes crinkle in the corner and her chest hesitates for just a moment as if to act as Santana's wingman, pushing and pointing Nalani to Santana. Santana loves the way Nalani's name fills up her mouth. It rolls on top of her tongue, round and expanding syllable by syllable. It feels - and tastes - like a bubblegum bubble.

She is, surprisingly enough, _not_ in show business. Nalani is studying pre-med at Columbia, because, holy shit, even after only twenty minutes of conversation Santana can tell how brilliant Nalani is. There's a half-empty drink in her hand, too, and she's tempted to keep filling it up, because, damn she wants to get to know this girl. In the biblical sense.

"So, pre-med at Columbia… I'm surprised you run in the same circle as two NYADA kids," Santana says, sipping at her vodka cranberry with a raised eyebrow. She glances pointedly over at Kurt and Berry, who are cackling madly and clutching at each other, and are definitely more drunk than they were 20 minutes ago.

"Oh, well, my brother goes to NYU - Steinhardt - and you'd be surprised at how small the performance world gets after a while. Even in a city of this size." Nalani smiles up at Santana. Santana wants to roll her name in her mouth again.

"Best city in the world, though." Santana smiles back.

And she wants to rip her name from Nalani's lips, too.

They're in the cab, and Santana is sucking at Nalani's neck and her left hand is on her hip controlling the way Nalani's body arches off the cracked leather. Nalani is mewling and Santana is nearly blinded by her desire. She hasn't been this hot for a girl since she had sex with Quinn (the second time, the time when they looked at each other and agreed, damn that was good, and did it again). But where Quinn is blonde and smooth subtle curves (with a great ass), Nalani is tiny and exaggerated curves. No, that's not right. _Rachel_ is tiny - Nalani is genuinely petite. Nalani must be 5'2" or something like that, but it's like her body kept the curves of a taller woman and attached them on this little waist. Santana flattens her palm against Nalani's hipbone and slowly edges her fingertips across the drop-off of her front towards her ass. There's so much to explore. Quinn and Brittany may have been taller than her, but Nalani is more solidly _here_. Under Santana's fingers and power.

Nalani is mewling against her ear and Santana is briefly concerned about the fact that she might have sex with this girl with the creepy cabdriver watching them. Fuck. Totally worth it. "S-Santana," Nalani said, obviously trying to catch her attention for an actual conversation.

"Mmm, say my name again," Santana orders her with a Chesire grin.

Nalani laughs a little breathlessly and pushes against her shoulder. "Santana, as amazing as this is - I… I can't have… I don't want to go any further."

She can feel her stomach swoosh a little. Santana's brow furrows. "What do you mean? Do you have a boyfriend? Because trust me babe, I can make you forget all about him."

"No," Nalani laughs, sneaking a chaste kiss (what the hell?) from Santana. Nalani's lips are swollen as they brush again against hers. "I just - I don't really -" she stops. Sighs. Starts again. "It's hard to explain. I mean, I'm not a virgin but - I wish I was, because that's how slow I want to take it. Not that I regret any of my past lovers. I'm just trying to explain."

She sees how Santana is a bit stunned, and is trying to cover it up, and then the cab is slowing in front of Nalani's apartment and she is digging through her purse as Santana falls back against the seat off of her lap. "Here," she says, scrawling digits on the back of Santana's right hand. "Call me or text me or something in the morning. If I haven't scared you off," she giggles nervously. "Oh, and - " Nalani shoves a 20-dollar bill at her. "For the cab fare. Good night, Santana," she says in a sing-song voice, and the car door is shut and Santana is headed back towards her own apartment.

Santana actually considers not contacting Nalani in the morning. She, quite frankly, is not looking for a relationship. Her heart isn't bleeding from her not-quite-a-break-up with Brittany anymore but the phantom pain lingers, and anyways, it's New York City, the city of life and night and fast-paced everything. Santana doesn't really want to change her sex life for one girl she spent one night with. And really, it's been like that with everyone. Quick hook-ups, or mutually beneficial arrangements. Even her and Brittany grew from casual sex.

But Berry shrieks with excitement when she sees the black marker on her hand after leaping to the wrong conclusion - "of _course_ you will call her, Santana!" - and Kurt's already narrowed it down to three places Santana could take Nalani out to for their first date ("Oh my god, Palazzaro's down the street, definitely Palazzaro's. Best shrimp scampi I've ever had, and the lighting is just exquisite there. Or if you wanted to mix it up a little, you could take her for breakfast at Tiffany's!") and suddenly Santana's phone is against her ear as the two squeal in the background. "Losers," she hisses at them, turning away with a roll of her eyes.

"This is Nalani, who's calling?" Santana can't help but chase a smile away into only one corner of her mouth; she can hear the sleep in Nalani's voice through the scratchy tone of the line.

"It's Santana. Rough night?" She teased.

Nalani's voice immediately picks up and she clears her throat. "Oh, no, no, actually, it was pretty good. Although there was this one girl, I thought I terrified her for a while. What can I say, I'm a downright monster." Santana could hear fabrics shift around her and daydreamed of what Nalani wore when she slept. And what she looked like in the morning after sex.

Santana chuckled and nearly made a comment about Lima Heights before she realized Nalani would have no idea what she's talking about. "Well… what are you doing on Sunday? There's this cool restaurant Palazzaro's nearby which Kurt has begging me to go to with him. I'd really rather not go with him, but he's sold me on the food."

She hears Nalani's laugh and grins. That's totally a yes.

"Totally, yeah, that would be awesome. Do you want to meet there at 8?"

"Sounds good. It's Palazzaro's, P - A - L - A - Z - Z - A - R - O - apostrophe - S."

"Awesome. Thanks, Santana. See you then."

On the first date Santana discovers Nalani's mother is a native Hawaiian and as a result, she grew up hearing tales of Queen Lili'uokalani and loves to hula dance - on the second date she discovers Nalani nearly drowned when she was little, but her older brother made her take a bath to get over the subsequent crippling fear and ever since she's preferred baths, although she's still afraid when she goes on the Brooklyn Bridge - on the third she had noticed the way her eyelashes fluttered and her dimple in her right cheek appeared when Nalani looked down when Santana had said something right - on the sixth she had learned the differences in her laugh - on the eighth she discovers that Nalani can't bowl for her life, but sometimes she'll make perfect strikes and be nonchalant about them - on the ninth she discovers how well Nalani fits into her when they slow dance on the sidewalk in the middle of the night as Santana sings Frank Sinatra quietly into her ear - on the eleventh she discovers the way Nalani's fingers laced in with hers and the smoothness of her palms and the roughness of her kisses, even the chaste little ones when they're in public.

Santana discovers Nalani has the soul the size of Berry's and the kindness of Brittany and the wit of Quinn and she thinks she might be falling for her, really, but then she gets scared and harasses Berry about the inedibility of the vegan crap she cooks and Kurt about the nonexistent marks on his twenty pairs of pants instead to distract herself.

On the twelfth date Nalani decides she wants Santana to discover what she looks like in the morning after sex.

"Are you sure?" Santana says, nuzzling into her neck and interchanging scraping teeth with soothing kisses.

"Completely," she moans back. "Santana," Nalani says, bringing her face towards hers with her soft, small hands. They are nose to nose and Santana is suddenly breathless and emotional. "Santana, I want you. And I choose to want you." And she leans up and Santana leans down and their lips are moving together and something is rounding itself out in Santana's mouth the way Nalani's name did the first time she said it (and every time after, too).

When they first come together Nalani groans and moans in a way Santana realizes it is her favorite sound in the world and Nalani opens her eyes and slows her down and brings her face closer and kisses her slowly and softly and deeply. They are still connected, and Santana feels something growing in her chest. Nalani's kisses grow rough again, and there is a bit of teeth and Nalani is rocking and mewling against Santana and they are moving faster and harder and louder and not surprisingly Nalani orgasms first, one hand scraping hard against Santana's scalp and the other twisting the lavender sheets under them, reaching for something unknown and unreachable, and she's crying out and shaking and breathless.

What surprises her is when Nalani reaches towards her a minute later, still shaky (Santana can feel the faint trembles of Nalani's sapped strength) and promptly brings Santana to orgasm once, and then gives her some space to breathe and takes her again, slower, more intimately, making eye contact and taking brief breaks to kiss her deeply again and somehow this is even better than before. It's longer and Nalani moves slower than Santana is used to, and she wants her, but it's not the same dizzying impatient urgency she has felt before.

And afterwards they cuddle together. At first they are facing each other, nose-to-nose again and Santana is still breathless twenty minutes after her second, and final orgasm. Then Nalani shifts so her back is pressed against Santana's front and her arms are wrapped around hers and their fingers are intertwined and Santana nuzzles her face into her hair and breathes and she smells sex, yes, but also the faint pomegranate of her shampoo and her natural unnameable Nalani smell and Santana finds herself mouthing Nalani's name over and over again into her hair. The bubble in her mouth has travelled and is now expanding painfully in her chest, but she can't find it in her to mind all that much, even when she notices her mascara is running a little bit in the corner of her eye.

She discovers Nalani looks just as peaceful when she's asleep when she's awake. (Santana's been told in the mornings after how different she looks asleep, how much calmer and happier, even. She envies Nalani. She doesn't think envy is the right word.)

She discovers Nalani makes really good pancakes, and she discovers she looks amazing with ruffled hair tied haphazardly back and with just a T-shirt on. She discovers Nalani dances and sings to Spotify (so she can listen to anything, anything at all!) while she cooks and she discovers her heart feels soft and hard all at the same time, like the sharply defined edges of the fragile bubblegum bubble growing in her chest. She discovers she melts when Nalani pushes a smudge of warmed maple syrup into her mouth with her thumb and a swipe of her tongue - Santana is surprised it doesn't turn her on. And then she discovers, yeah, it does, but it's also that bubblegum feeling.

"You were amazing last night," Santana confesses with a grin and a laugh. "I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get to experience that earlier."

The grin remains on Nalani's face, but it wavers and she dips her head and focuses on the tracks of syrup remaining on her plate. "San- Santana, that's - that's why I didn't want to have sex with you earlier. I - " She stops, toys with her fork, then gets up and crouches down by Santana's chair. "Sex isn't a tool for me, San. Sex is - it's great, and wonderful, but it's not about pleasure or orgasms for me. Sex is love. That's everything it is for me." Nalani drops her eyes and Santana is confused again. She is distinctly reminded of that first night in the cab and Santana pictures Nalani getting out of that cab again and grabs her hand instead.

Nalani cups her face with her hand and worried, gentle eyes and Santana discovers she is crying and they are nose-to-nose again. She closes her eyes and she feels Nalani's skin move against hers. Santana feels the bubblegum roundness in her start to spread through her in a warm fuzzy feeling and she feels a bit dizzy and she leans her forehead against Nalani's and whispers, "Okay. Okay."

"Okay?" She repeats a bit worriedly.

Santana opens her eyes and smiles peacefully at her, leaning towards her for a gentle kiss. "I choose to want you, too."

And the way Nalani looks at her makes her want to cry again, but instead she smiles so hard her cheeks hurt and for a moment there is a flash of mornings spent like this every day for the rest of her life, and maybe a small dark-haired little boy running around with them, too. And she just looks at her and smiles. Nalani laughs and dips her eyes and dimples her right cheek in that way Santana knows she's said something right and whispers, "Okay. Good. I thought I scared you off."


End file.
